The conventional mounting and assembly processes are formed by a set of equipment that mounts, sequentially or in parallel, the different components that form a workpiece. For example, often there are as many robots provided as there are components that must be inserted into a workpiece, and each robot, by means of a tool, inserts its component as the workpieces run on a conveyor belt, until the last robot completes the workpiece.
The main drawback of this process is that it needs as many robots as there are components required by the workpiece. This also requires a lot of space. Moreover, the same number of robots is needed regardless of the workload.
The American patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,868B1 tries to alleviate the above drawbacks via a mounting station in which a single robot is capable of sequentially mounting different components on a workpiece, via the help of other elements, such as an apparatus for providing components to the robot in the order required, a pallet to provide the workpieces to the robot and a conveyor belt.
In some applications it is not only required mounting different components on the same workpiece, but it is also needed to exert great pressure in order to insert the components in the corresponding position of the workpiece. In these cases, the robot tends to be incapable of applying the necessary pressure to the full range of components that it handles.
Therefore, the need for a device that combines the advantages of great versatility regarding the components it can handle and high pressing capacity without damaging the workpieces is appreciated.